


I'm Not Nice!

by PinkCloudiness626



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Kyoya gets a vibe check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCloudiness626/pseuds/PinkCloudiness626
Summary: Kyoya is a complicated individual, no doubt. Finding a way to figure him out might be one of the hardest things someone has to deal with, but one thing is for sure, never call him a nice person or you will regret it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I'm Not Nice!

Kyoya paused the movie.

Silence.

That's it. That was the only thing present in the room.

Nothing but a silence that has been lasting for what it feels like hours as the tension starts growing around every individual there.

"So?"-The green-haired teenager demanded.-"Do you want to elaborate on what you just said?"-

After ten seconds of silence, Madoka sighed and decided to take one for the team.

"It's just...You are not exactly the same guy you were compared as to when we first met you."-The young mechanic explained, but as she did it, it was pretty obvious how she was choosing her words carefully.

"In what sense?"-Kyoya crossed his arms.

Again, nothing but an uncomfortable silence with a few awkward noises like forcibly coughing or mumbling sprinkled around.

"Can't we just forget about this and go back to the movie?"-King groaned as he passed a hand through his hair.

"I can keep this up all night, so you better talk."-The legendary blader of the spring waved the remote in his hand after making that threat.

"Alright, you wanna hear it so bad, Kyoya?"-Kenta asked with annoyance.-"You've changed. Whether you see it or not, you actually became nicer."-

"The hell I did, you little bastard!"-Kyoya yelled with indignation.

Kenta rolled his eyes.

"There is no way I became one of you!"-He scoffed.-"I'm the odd one out! The rebellious fuck in a group full of goody-two-shoes!"-

The green-haired guy smirked, waiting for the replies of his friends. Mainly expecting them to be angry at him for calling them that.

But...Nothing.

They didn't even seemed amused.

"You guys don't agree with me, do you?"-Kyoya turned his head and tried to meet everyone's eyes.

They were either expressing discomfort or just flat out giving him faces of "Are we really doing this right now?".

"Alright."-The legendary blader of the spring practically growled as he crossed his arms.-"What have I done that has suddenly make me a saint?"-

Well, now it's time for more silence and-

"Guess we really are doing this, huh?"-Yuki sighed, didn't even hesitated to talk.-"Well, for one, you are the one who picked up the food just a couple of hours ago."-

Kyoya rolled his eyes, so he brought pizzas, big deal.

"Yeah, but that's because it was like across the street."-He looked away as he did his best to justify that.

"Yeah, across the street from Benkei's work."-Kenta pointed out.-"Which means you were visiting him like a good friend does."-

"I'm not a good friend!"-The green-haired teenager was incredibly offended.-"I was just bored, besides that's one thing! I haven't done a nice thing years."-

"You went training with me when I said I was looking for a partner."-Aguma mentioned with an indifferent expression.

"Because I could never pass a chance to battle!"-He quickly dodged the statement.

"You punched a guy after he started mocking me."-Dynamis smiled as he mentioned that peculiar fact.

"Because making fun of other people's clothes is like the scummiest thing to do! It's nobody's business if you wear a robe, I already told you!"-Kyoya explained.-"Besides! Punching that guy got us kicked out from that store! That's a bad thing!"-

"Yeah it is, but you were defending your friend."-The redhead intervened.-"That's like a freebie."-

"Okay, then what else?!"-Kyoya demanded again.

"You are wearing the friendship bracelet I made!"-Tithi beamed at him and extended his wrist. The bracelet he was wearing matched the ones the other legendary bladers were wearing in design, however each had a different color. For example, Tithi's was yellow while Kyoya's was green.

"Hey, it looks cool and it goes with me."-The legendary blader of the spring counterpointed.-"If you had given me the red one, it would be in the trash by now."-

Not even someone as shy and nice as Tithi could help but to morph his expression into one of annoyance. Kyoya was so blatantly lying, they were all there when Tithi distributed the friendship bracelets and witnessed how Kyoya's first reaction upon receiving his gift was a grin.

"You helped me find my research on time for the presentation."-Yuki pointed out with half a smile, he really wasn't that close to Kyoya but still appreciated how he helped him last week.

"It was right there in your room! Someone had to put a stop to your freak out before you had a heart attack!"-Kyoya barked back.-"And clean that damn place already! It was chaos in there!"-

"I already cleaned it up!"-The guy with glasses responded.-"You also helped me taking out the trash, remember?"-

"Because you tripped with your own stupid feet like you always do!"-

"You helped me at the store last week."-Madoka couldn't help but to giggle at that little quarrel, but still decided to point out her own experience of Kyoya's niceness anyways.

"Because you are so damn short!"-He quickly tried to dissociate any sort of good faith from that act.-"Seriously! Why would you put stuff where you can't reach it?!"-

"That reminds me, Kenta, can you tell Yu that I'm gonna need my stool back?"-The girl with blue eyes asked her other friend.

"Sure."-The boy nodded.-"I'm pretty sure he convinced Tsubasa to get him one anyways."-

"Hey! Don't change the subject!"-Kyoya called them out and then crossed his arms again.-"And bothering myself with those small things doesn't make me nice! If anything, it tells me you are all useless!"-

"Alright. You want to hear a good deed?!"-King laughed beforehand.-"You helped saving the world. How do you want to excuse that?!"-

"If I even bothered to save the Earth, it's because I'm one of the assholes who lives in it!"-He argued.-"Besides, do you have any idea of the shit I put everyone through?!"-

King looked over to his friends in order to verify that statement.

"Okay, I can't deny it. That's true."-Gingka nodded a bit sheepish.

"Yeah with his constant need to create arguments out of nowhere and how he disappeared on us later on, he definitely made things far more stressful than what they already were."-Madoka nodded.

"Yeah, no kidding."-The legendary blader of Mercury had to agree with his friends on that one.-"Not to mention those times where he would lash out all of the sudden on anyone unfortunate enough to be in front of him."-

"See?! I am not a nice person!"-

"But! You did came back to help us when we needed you, not to mention that you found Tithi!"-The legendary blader of the Fall smiled.-"You came around in the end like you always do, buddy."-

"I did not come around in the end!"-Kyoya growled again.-"And I'm not your buddy! I'm a rogue! I ran a street gang, for Leone's sake!"-

"...Kyoya, you and the Face Hunters were a thing when I was ten."-Kenta laughed shamelessly.

"So what?!"-The legendary blader of the Spring barked again.

"I'm almost fourteen!"-The boy with green hair kept laughing.-"That was ages ago! We don't even know what those guys are up to nowadays!"-

"I do! Collin is working part time at a hardware store while he also goes to nursing school, Akio moved cities and is trying to get accepted in law school, last time Kaoru decided to fucking communicate; he had finally gotten his designs accepted for some fashion contest-thingy and-...Why are you assholes looking at me like that?!"-

Kyoya raised an eyebrow as the many pairs of eyes were doing everything to avert his gaze.

"N-no reason."-Gingka used every single bit of willpower he had to not laugh as he spoke.

"Just that..."-Madoka wanted to finish the statement for him but it was too hard to do so and hide her laughter with her hand at the same time.

"Sorry, dude."-King decided to take one for the team.-"It's just....That was pretty dang cute."-

.

.

.

Now Kyoya felt like he had been kicked in the ribs.

"SCREW YOU!"-He jumped off the couch and stomped his way out of the basement.-"I AM NOT CUTE!"-

With nothing else to say, he left.

Scratch that, he came back with one last thing for his friends.

"AND I AM NOT NICE EITHER"-

That being said, he actually left a second later.

Ironically, the group of kids remained silent and just looking at each other for a few seconds before this:

"Um...Madoka."-Dynamis spoke.-"I'm pretty sure he took your remote."-

The young brunette sighed with exasperation.

"For the love of-Of course he did."-She groaned and begrudgingly got up from the couch.-"Kyoya! Get back here!"-

* * *

"Then she told me to grow up and pulled my damn ear! Then she dragged me back to the B-Pit and said if I caused another scene like that I'd be permanently banned from movie night! That bitch!"-Kyoya ranted before taking a fist full of fries to his mouth.

Benkei knew this would only cause his friend to rant even more, but to not chuckle was nearly impossible at that point.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!"-Kyoya growled as his friend flipped a burger between laughs.-"I'm in the middle of a crisis! Those idiots have ruined the reputation I've worked so hard to build! How will anyone respect me now if they think I'm some sort of softy?! Just because they think everything I do is because I care for them! Ha! As if!"-

Benkei didn't gave any sort of feedback to his question, in fact, he didn't reacted at all. The young blader just kept his focus on his work for at least a good thirty seconds of Kyoya screaming.

"Wearing a bracelet does not make me nice! And neither does helping the that pink eldritch reach a damn launcher! Also, I sat down to talk with Aguma during training only one time! One! Time! Besides, we didn't get into any kind of deep talk! Just rambled over some shit, that's all!"-He exclaimed.-"What did you wanted me to do?! Refuse to battle with one of the most powerful bladers in the world?! I'm not an idiot!"-

Benkei let out an almost inaudible hum.

"The thing with Dynamis was pure coincidence! I wasn't acting like some kind of lioness waiting to protect him! We just wanted some damn ice cream and just so happens to be an asshole there! Seriously! What the hell was I supposed to do?! Honestly, I'm pretty much obligated to punch people in those situations! It's my legal right!"-

Benkei nodded.

"Oh, and how could I forget about Star-nerd stabbing me in the back?!"-Kyoya took a bite of his own burger before continuing this one.-"Seriously! How many times do I have to explain that I wasn't doing him any favors! I just pointed out his research was right behind him the whole time! Seriously, I know some people at the WBBA give him a hard time because he is just a kid but how fucking scared do you have to be to have a meltdown over paper?!"-

Benkei made a small sound that basically told his friend to continue.

"Good person, yeah right!"-Kyoya scoffed.-"I'm not a freaking saint, I'm just the only one here who hasn't blown a damn fuse yet! They are being pretentious pricks, I'm just an upfront individual that doesn't allow shit! I'm practical! And they take it as me being nice?! Ha! Idiots!"-

"Are you done ranting there, Buddy?"-

The guy with the purple hair turned around with his typical wide smile.

The legendary blader of the Spring mumbled what sounded like a grumble.

Benkei grinned, everyone who spoke Kyoya would know that gesture basically meant the shouting is done and he desperately wants advice.

"B-bull! Alright!"-He went back to work but still kept his focus on his friend.-"First of all, and basically the most important point here. Kyoya, they are right. You've become nicer."-

"Oh come on! You too?! I've never-"-

"Let me finish."-He held out his hand in a defensive gesture.-"I promise you, buddy. I have a point."-

"...Okay."-

"Awesome. Well, here it goes: People change, and there's nothing bad or wrong about it."-

"But I haven't-"-

"Yes you have."-Benkei interrupted him and flipped a burger.-"Tell me something, what did you do when Doji offered to make you strong enough defeat Gingka?"-

Kyoya looked away, he had a few regrets in life, and teaming up with Doji was definitely one of them.

"I went with him."-The guy mumbled with clear embarrassment in his voice.

"Exactly."-Benkei turned around to leave a few burgers on the counter for the waiter to pick up, then he walked over to be right in front of Kyoya.-"And what would you do if you saw Doji right here, right now?"-

"I'd punch him in the face!"-He didn't doubted this for a second.

"And why is that?"-The purple-haired guy smiled even wider, he was definitely getting somewhere with this.

"Because that lunatic is the biggest asshole in the world! He did nothing but fucking us over for his benefit!"-The legendary blader tightened his fists.-"And let me tell you something: If Ryuuga hadn't gotten him killed already I would have pushed him off that cliff myself!"-

"I totally agree with you...Maybe minus the murder-plot part."-Benkei whispered that last bit.-"But there's a reason why you think that., and that's because you know better."-

"What?"-

"What I said."-The guy turned around and went back to the grill. He placed a few frozen patties once again and began cooking.-"Buddy, now you know better than trusting a shady stranger just because they provoked you, now you know better than to push away your friends when you need them, now you know better than to leave when someone needs you. You've changed for a better version of yourself."-

Kyoya was shocked.

He didn't wanted to say it, but Benkei kind of had the right idea.

Now that he thinks about it, if he could travel back in time, he would probably end up beating the hell up of his old self for many decisions he took back then.

"You had a long way, I mean, seriously: joining Doji was far from the worst thing you've ever done. Seriously, you have a long list of ups and downs that I would love to point out for you, but unfortunately, my shift isn't long enough for that."-Benkei pointed out with a small giggle.-"And those things you did had consequences that came back to bite you hard. But that was good! Because in the end, you've learned from those mistakes. And frankly, I'm glad you were capable of doing so."-

"...But I'm not a pathetic softy, right?"-Kyoya asked, no yelling this time.

"B-bull! Heck no!"-He scoffed.-"You are still the coolest person I know. In fact, I would say that you being friendlier and smarter made you even cooler."-

"Seriously?"-He wasn't sure if that was an insult or not.

"Of course!"-Benkei smiled once again.-"It takes any knucklehead to make mistakes, that's for sure. But to learn from them and come back on top? That's pretty badass if you ask me. And it's not like change is inevitable anyways. If you had to change, I'm glad it was for the better!"-

Kyoya didn't know how to reply to that.

Seriously, he knew Benkei held him in a really high pedestal but...Damn.

"...Hey, Benkei."-

"Yeah, Buddy?"-

"...Thanks."-

"B-bull! Anytime!"-Benkei patted his friend in the back, grinning as the faint blush forming on Kyoya's face. Years ago, his friend would have probably push him at the bare sign of physical contact, now he can even see how Kyoya appreciates affection.

And it wasn't just Kyoya who had changed. Benkei himself had to mature in order to get a taste of taking the wheel of his future.

Last month he didn't fully knew how to write a resume, today he was working his butt off in order to achieve his dream of opening his own restaurant.

Yes, they had changed and Benkei couldn't be more proud.

* * *

As he made his way around the city, Kyoya reflected on Benkei's pep talk.

Maybe change wasn't so bad after all.

Yes, even thinking of those losers laughing at his expense is something he considers that's beyond infuriating, but it's not like wants to hurt them over it.

...Well, that kinda depends on how far they are going to push this topic.

But still, as much as it annoys him to admit it...He enjoyed everyone's presence in his life.

Sure, they can be annoying at times, and dumb, also frustratingly naive, sickeningly nice, and loud, and nagging, and overbearing with their constant "Kyoya, stop jumping into tornadoes! You are gonna hurt yourself!" What do they know?! They haven't even tried it in the first place!

Wait...

What was he thinking about earlier?

Oh, right. His friends.

Yeah, they were cool enough for him to enjoy their company at times.

And looking back to it, they had also change alongside Kyoya.

Just yesterday he saw Gingka excited because Tithi was actually teaching him how to speak Spanish, the old Gingka wouldn't be excited about anything other than beyblade. Even Tithi had changed, when he first met him; the kid could barely make eye contact with someone, now he was comfortable speaking his first language around his friends. Aguma too, when they were training yesterday he had realized that although they hadn't had many conversations in the past, he was quite an interesting guy. He definitely told him a lot of cool stuff about the Beylin Fist and martial arts. King is pretty fun to hang out with too, thou his time with Masamune might have rub on him quite a lot, it was annoying at times but nothing he can't handle. Yuki had stopped being the freaking dweeb he had met back at the docks, and thank goodness for that because it was annoying as hell, nowadays he doesn't even refer to his friends as 'Mister' and 'Miss' anymore. Thou everyone had agreed to not acknowledged until the he himself realized that he was doing it in the first place.

Kyoya snapped from his train of thought because of the sudden vibrations of his left pocket.

The green-haired guy grabbed his phone and checked the text he just had gotten.

~From: Pink Eldritch

-Hey Drama Queen, Leone is ready.

I'm closing early today, so you have better pick it up before nine.-

He put his phone back on his pocket and kept walking.

Better not keep that demon waiting.

It was kinda of weird that Madoka of all people decided to close the shop early, she would normally stay working until she lose consciousness. Who knows? Maybe something in her had changed too.

"Hey."-

Kyoya snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his left side, Kenta and Chris were walking right next to him.

"Hey, what's up?"-He greeted them.

"I'm walking, what does it look like?"-Kenta answered dryly.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

Kenta was another example of change. A while after the battle of Nemesis, the green-haired boy had almost become someone else entirely. At first he had become more quiet and reserved, then he turned more harsh and sarcastic. Sometimes he would act like the dork everyone was used to deal with, the very next second he could make snark remarks that would make his friends' jaws drop. And whenever he battled, he would be completely frozen in place and expressionless, that is if someone actually managed to convince him to battle at all.

Geez, now that he thinks of it, Ryuuga might have passed a bit more than just power to this kid.

"I'm just gonna pick Orion up."-Chris answered the question with more calm.

"And I had nothing to do."-Kenta shrugged.-"Gingka and I were supposed to hangout, but he cancelled because has other plans at nine."-

"Huh...Madoka asked me to pick up Leone before nine."-Kyoya mumbled.

"Oh yeah that's true."-The legendary blader of the Winter nodded.-"They still think we don't know."-

"Know what?"-Kyoya asked in confusion.

"Duh, that' they are dating."-The boy with the green hair said it as if it was obvious.

"Wait what?"-Now that's a change he wasn't expecting.

"You seriously didn't know?"-The blonde guy asked with a smirk.-"They have been sneaking around on dates for weeks, it's hard to miss."-

"He probably had a hard time noticing with such an inflated ego."-Kenta giggled and caused Chris to snort.

"What did you said to me?!"-Kyoya growled at his younger friend.

"Oh, turns out he is deaf too!"-The boy laughed a bit louder.

"...You got five seconds to run."-Kyoya warned him.

"I can outrun you in two."-Kenta took that as a challenge.-"Race you to the B-Pit!"-

With that, Kenta decided to speed up and left nothing behind but a trail of laughter.

The legendary blader of the Spring smirked and went after him.

"Hey don't forget about me!"-It took Chris no effort to catch up with him.

Kyoya isn't sure when the boy got so fast, or when he was suddenly okay with going against someone in something that isn't beyblade, but he certainly didn't cared in the slightest.

All he cared about right now was showing that little twerp who's boss.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but I am putting some of my stories here just because.


End file.
